


My dream

by LoveMachine



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMachine/pseuds/LoveMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i dont expect this to be read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My dream

:O i had a dream, where i was going to this place with my family, someplace in the woods. And when we were there, another family was also there. And we talked and chatted with them, and something about them was off. So we were going back to the car, but i was called back by the familie's (half-decent looking) son, who was around my age. we chatted and i told him i had t'go. then when i got to the car, it was empty, and the gate leading out of the place was chained and locked. I looked around for my family, and the father said he'd eaten them. I ws hella confused, so he filled me in:  
This family were aliens, but they could look completely human. And the wife in the family is a human, though she's just the husband's rape-slave, and has been abused into submission for life.  
I was all "whoah, uhh, this is bad..!" And the son walked up to me and was all "you'll be my wife, now." I was all "0.0" punched him and ran back to the car. their daughter started chasing me but i pulled out my knife and slashed i across her face. she screamed and ran back. I then got in the car, but wondered where i was gonna go, cause the gate was locked. i saw a walkway up a hill and i took it, drove the car through the trees, and saw the boy chasing after me in the rear-view mirror.  
The car took a steep fall down, into a lake. I opened my eyes and looked at the sunken car around me, and was filled with dread. "This is it, I'm done for. I could die here, and it mght be the best option i have." Yet for whatever reason, i wanted to survive and Live! I unhooked my seatbelt and rushed out the car window, swimming to the surface~! I got to the edge of the lake and started running for my life, as fast as i could in the opposite direction from that family. I could hear them in the distance, but i didnt dare to look back. I just kept running, in hopes of finding civilization. I found out that we were just outside of london, and as I reached the streets, I ran into my friends at school.  
Meanwhile, the family chased after me, refusing to let me free, but after comming to the city, they had to book a motel room. My Uncle.B chatted with the wife in the lobby, and they became quick friends. She invited him to her motel room, where they sat around and talked. He asked about the various bruises on her face, but she shooed the subject away every time. The lady looked towards her children, who were playing videogames on the crappy motel tv, and sighed. Bursting through the door came the husband. He was obviously angry, and though the wife held her head down and went quiet, he grabbed her roughly and dragged her to the bedroom of the motel suite. Standing, appaled, Uncle.B walks after them, only to find the husband on top of her in the bed, with her crying. He lunges forward and pulls out his knife, holding it to the guy's throat, and says "If you'd ever want to live, you better get your filthy body off of her." The husband was shocked, and left the room.  
Back on the streets of london, I'm talking to my friends, after I explained to them what happened. "Oh man, sucks to be you." My friend Crystal says with a sigh. "We're on a field trip right now, and we're taking another flight soon, too!" Our conversation was then inturrupted by the husband, running down the steep hills in our direction. Sensing the danger, me and my friends started running through th allyways.  
Me:We have to get out of here, I dont have much time!  
Crystal:The next flight is to the Netherlands, and it leaves at-  
Me: I just want to get home!!  
Raja:Well, good luck on that!  
They then split up with me, going in a different direction.  
As the man got closer, I started to scream "HELP HELP~! THIS MAN'S A RAPIST!" and it attracted the attention of a police officer. I ran behind him, and he eye'd the husband. After a bit of questioning, the husband is taken to an underground jail, which looks a lot like a parking garage with cages. He's put into his appropriate cage and locked away. I then leave the scene, sneaking onto the first flight I could find.  
"JAPAN!?" My eyes were assaulted by the bright lights as I lookked for a phonebooth. I called my father, and the conversation ended with him saying "I'll do the best that I can." Turning, I couldnt believe my eyes. the family was standing right behind me, and before I could run, I was bound by ducktape and thrown into their minivan.  
"What the hell is wrong with you people!?" I screamed. The son looked happily at me, like a groom would a bride. I sneered. "Well, I have one last ace up my sleeve!" I said in a whisper as I dug into my back pocket, and pulled out three pokeballs.  
With a yell of "GO!" I unleashed a Corphish, Greninja, and Raichu into the van as the wife struggled to steer, with all the added weight. Her struggling was futile, as the van crashhed into a pole as we all jumped out the vehicle. My corphish sprang into action as it used Vice Grip to quickly severe the families' hands from their bodies, but the husband still advanced towards me. "RAICHU, Thunderpunch~!" Quickly turning, my raichu jumped infront of my and my attacker, just in time to unleash a whirlwind of electricity on the man's face. As he fell backward, my hands and legs were suddenly free from my constraints as my corphish clamped his claws around me.  
Standing, I locked eyes with the boy, who took no time to size me up.   
"How'd he get out of his prison?" I asked.  
"We can eat metal, fool!" The boy yelled in turn. He ran towards me and spun, not hindered by the blood gushing from his wrists, and landed a kick into my stomach. Falling back, I struggled to catch my breath as he stood over me. A blur of blue and-  
his head was on the ground. Blinking, I looked up, only to see his body collapse, and the same thing happening to the other family members. Getting my balance, I look at the back of his head, only to find a water shuriken dripping from the remains of his hair. Suddenly, I was picked up off the ground by my Greninja. Looking at the residue of destruction around me, I said "Let's go home."   
THE END


End file.
